Remedios caseros
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Seiichi estaba enfermo y Genichirou no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada. -— SanaYuki.


**Remedios caseros**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis y todos sus personajes le pertenecen a Konomi-sensei y asociados.

**Advertencias:** Shounen ai.

Remedios caseros

Genichirou nunca había pensando exactamente en qué era bueno.

Los talentos innatos no importaban tanto como el verdadero esfuerzo, al fin de cuentas. Era ese último el que permitía acercarse a la perfección y hacer que sintiese que había valido la pena una vez alcanzaba el triunfo.

Así había sido con el kendo, el iaido y el tenis y Genichirou no había pensado realmente en qué otras cosas debía entrenar para el futuro, aunque ahora se daba cuenta que al menos debería haber aprendido un poco más de cocina.

O quizás no, porque lo que estaba haciendo no era propiamente algo que podía ser considerado cocinar, pero era lo suficientemente cercano como para que algo de experiencia en ese ámbito le pudiese ayudar a tardarse menos y a estar más seguro de lo que estaba haciendo.

Genichirou contuvo su aliento, apartando las últimas hojas del tallo con el mayor cuidado posible y una vez terminó dejó escapar un largo suspiro.

Al fin había completado las preparaciones básicas.

Una vez revisó las hojas, fijándose si realmente estaban tan limpias como creía que debían estar, puso su atención brevemente en la hoja de papel donde había anotado las instrucciones que su madre le había dado.

Según estas ya sólo le faltaba hervirlas en agua por "entre diez y quince minutos"... ¿Diez minutos o quince? ¿Doce estarían bien? ¿Trece?

A pesar de querer llamar a confirmarlo, Genichirou descartó esa idea y se limitó a prender la estufa y seguir los pasos indicados, para después enfocar su mirada en el reloj de pared.

Tenía que hacer eso por su cuenta, se dijo, de lo contrario estaría probando que no estaba listo para vivir solo y mucho menos con Seiichi.

Era difícil para él esperar pacientemente cuando la aguja del reloj parecía estar moviéndose a ritmo de tortuga, pero usó su testarudez por quince minutos —el tiempo por el que al fin se decidió—, en los que permaneció inmóvil, con sus brazos cruzados para resistir la tentación de hacer _algo_ mientras pasaba el tiempo.

El que al fin pasaran los minutos indicados fue un alivio y Genichirou se puso manos a la obra de inmediato; apagando la estufa, sirviendo la infusión y dejando la taza con esta en la bandeja junto el azucarero, que había alistado desde que su madre le había mencionado el que llamó el "último ingrediente opcional".

Bien, ya estaba listo.

Genichirou, llevando con cuidado la bandeja, recorrió el corto trayecto de la cocina a la habitación principal y cuando llegó a esta golpeó la puerta un par de veces.

No era necesario en realidad ya que estaba abierta, mas no quería asustar a Seiichi, quien estaba concentrado en un libro, pero alzó su cabeza de inmediato al escuchar los golpes y sonrió, al menos hasta que notó lo que Genichirou tenía en sus manos.

—Es sólo un resfriado —dijo en un suspiro, dejando un separador en el libro para no perder la página en la que iba antes de cerrarlo.

—Esto te hará bien —aseguró Genichirou mientras se sentó en la cama junto a Seiichi, ignorando el reclamo oculto en las palabras de él, que ya había escuchado muchas veces antes.

Por mucho que Seiichi insistiese que no era para tanto, él no pensaba dejar de preocuparse, ni quedarse con sus brazos cruzados.

—¿Una pócima que hiciste después de destrozar mis plantas?

Genichirou no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante eso.

Quizás habría sido mejor salir a comprar las hierbas que su madre había recomendado en lugar de preguntarle a Seiichi si las tenía en su jardín y podía usarlas, aun cuando en ese caso habría sido casi lo mismo ir a comprar algún medicamento. Pero Genichirou había querido evitar eso, prefiriendo algo más suave y que igualmente pudiese ayudar a Seiichi.

—Tuve cuidado... —comenzó, queriendo disculparse y tranquilizarlo sobre el estado de sus plantas, pero al notar que Seiichi parecía estar conteniendo una sonrisa que seguramente daría paso a una carcajada se detuvo y contuvo un suspiro que más tenía de aliviado que de cansado.

Si Seiichi estaba con suficiente energía para burlarse un poco de él sin duda estaría bien muy pronto; aunque si podía hacer algo para ayudar a que su recuperación se acelerara lo haría.

—Seiichi —insistió, alejando el libro de las manos de Seiichi y dejando la bandeja sobre sus piernas.

Aunque por un momento pensó que tendría que repetir más su pedido, Seiichi estiró una de sus manos para tocar brevemente el pocillo antes de dirigirlas hacia el otro objeto en la bandeja.

—Al menos trajiste azúcar —dijo, ocupándose en echarla a la infusión en cantidades que a Genichirou le parecieron exageradas.

Pero al menos había aceptado tomarla, se consoló.

Y entre eso y el pensamiento de que podría ayudar a que Seiichi se recuperase lo más pronto posible, Genichirou se sintió lo suficientemente satisfecho como para no impedir que la infusión se convirtiese en más azúcar que nada.


End file.
